High Speed Downlink Link Packet Access (HSDPA) is a technique proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in Release-5, which is used to improve network data throughput in the downlink direction (from the network to the terminal), and the cell and the single user downlink peak rate designed by it can reach 14.4 Mbps. Then, in order to make the downlink peak rate higher, a new technology HSPA+ is introduced, these technologies include the DL 64QAM high-order modulation and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna technology proposed in Release-7, the Multi-carrier DC HSDPA technology proposed in the Release-8, the DC HSDPA+MIMO technology proposed in the Release-9, and the 4C HSDPA technology proposed in the Release-10. But because the HSDPA does not support soft handover, in order to improve the user experience on the cell edge, the Release-11 starts to do research on the multi-point transmission technology for WCDMA HSDPA. One multi-point transmission technology scheme therein is Single Frequency Dual Cell (SF-DC), which includes dual-data stream transmission scheme SF-DC Aggregation and single-data stream transmission scheme SF-DC Switching. The SF-DC Aggregation is to make two co-frequency cells (referred to as a primary serving cell and a secondary serving cell) using the HSDPA technology under the same base station (NodeB) or different NodeBs transmit different data streams to the same User Equipment (UE) in the same Transmission Time Interval (TTI), thereby increasing the data throughput when the user is at the cell edge. The SF-DC Switching is to select a cell with better signal from both co-frequency cells (referred to as a primary serving cell and a secondary serving cell) under the same NodeB to transmit a data stream to the UE. The SF-DC technology requires a user enabling the SF-DC transmission to monitor High Speed Shared Control Channels (HS-SCCH) of two co-frequency primary and secondary serving cells simultaneously, and feeds back jointly encoded Acknowledgement/Negative Acknowledgement (ACK/NACK) indication and Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) in the uplink direction of both co-frequency primary and secondary serving cells, wherein, the indication is transmitted on the High Speed Dedicated Physical Control Channel (HS-DPCCH). At present, the 3GPP 25.211 protocol specifies occasions when the UE transmits the HS-DPCCH, that is, the HS-DPCCH channel is started to be transmitted after about 7.5 slots after the UE receives the High-Speed Physical Downlink Shared Channel (HS-PDSCH). As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, since in the SF-DC system, there exists a frame offset in the primary and secondary serving cells and the air transmission delays of both cells are different, it results in different times when the UE receives the HS-PDSCH channel from the primary and secondary serving cells respectively. If the specification of the existing protocol is followed, the UE can not transmit the jointly encoded ACK/NACK and CQI indication to the primary and secondary serving cells with different frame offsets at the same time. In order to enable the UE to transmit the ACK/NACK and CQI indication to both the primary and secondary serving cells of the SF-DC at the same time, the current 3GPP is investigating several schemes: the first scheme is to compress the time during with which the UE transmits the HS-DPCCH, that is, the UE can transmit the HS-DPCCH channel about 4.5 slots-7.5 slots after receiving the HS-PDSCH channel, as shown in FIG. 3; the second scheme is to compress the time during with which the NodeB decodes and processes the HS-DPCCH, as shown in FIG. 4; and the third scheme is to equalize and compress the time during with which the UE transmits the HS-DPCCH and compress the time during with which the UE decodes and processes the HS-DPCCH, as shown in FIG. 5. All these schemes can solve the problem of the UE transmitting the HS-DPCCH in the SF-DC system, but make significant modifications to the hardware of the terminal or the base station, which increases the implementation cost. If the first scheme or the third scheme is used, there will also have a relatively large influence on the specification.